the start of Lijuan Ai
by salllzy
Summary: this is dedicated to AncientHeartlessKai, who has allowed me to use her character.


**Disclaimer- I don't own Dynasty Warriors nor do I make money from these stories. **

**Authors note- I have borrowed Lijuan Ai from AncientHeartlessKai, the only character I own is my OC from Dynasty warriors 7 empires **

Lijuan Ai had been travelling for a few weeks, she was tired, cold and hungry. She hadn't stopped running since her village killed the one person that was kind to her, her old midwife. The one person that had looked out for her.

She had came across many bandits and thieves, but she was able to out run them. Now she was near the sea, it was cold but her baggy, ripped and torn clothes were the only ones that she had. Stopping Lijuan Ai looked around and saw the boats and ships that were docking to re-supply, quickly looking around she spotted a ship a very large ship that was on the end of the dock. Quickly and quietly she made her way onto the ship, once she was down in the cargo bay she found a old crate that she could sleep in. settling down she fell asleep.

It was the sound of shouting that awoke her, from the sounds of it a lot of people were shouting, and shouting to Lijuan Ai meant bad things it meant that people were angry and normally with her. Curling up into a small ball she hoped and prayed that she wouldn't be noticed yet her prays went unanswered, she was roughly picked up as a voice shouted

"Look 'ere lads! We 'ave got ourselves a stowaway!"

Many of the men jeered as Ai felt herself been manhandled up to the deck, the harsh sunlight hurt her eyes and she tried to blink a few times. She was quickly passed onto another set of hands as many people shouted

"Send 'er to the captain!"

"Throw the little rat overboard!"

"Kill 'er!"

"Drown 'er!"

Ai felt all the blood leave her face, she hoped that they wouldn't do what they said. The sound of a whip cracking made everyone stop. There stood at the entrance of a door was a woman, she had long white hair that was held in a high ponytail, her eyes were bright red and looked as if she was measuring everyone and everything. She wore a black and white top that covered her top half leaving her belly exposed revealing several long and thick scars. She wore tightly bound trousers and high heeled boots, her ears held two large hoops. Lijuan Ai looked at the woman and noticed that she had something covering her left eye, looking around she noticed that everyone was looking at the woman and not just her

"What is goin' on 'ere lads?"

Several of the men stuttered and made several gestures to Lijuan Ai, the woman's piercing gaze landed on her Ai shrunk into herself. The woman strode forwards and grabbed hold of her by the scruff of her neck, looking at the crew she shook her head and walked into the cabin with Ai still in her grasp.

Ai watched as the woman kicked the door closed with her right leg, Ai felt herself get dropped expecting the hard floor she was shocked to find she landed on a soft bed. Looking up she noticed that the woman was staring at her

"Ya a bit too young to be on ya own anit ya?"

Ai looked away

"No."

A laugh was her answer

"I anit askin' bout ya family, thoug' the way that they taken care of ya makes me want to take my whip to them."

Ai looked at the woman and noticed that her gaze has softened

"names Shi La, an' I'm the captain of the ship, an' her motley crew."

Ai looked at her, she couldn't make heads nor tails of the woman, she was strange

"Lijuan Ai."

La looked at her and nodded her head

"Well me little' Lotus we 'ad better get ya some clothes!"

Ai went to protest, but La had already walked out of the room. Ai could hear her barking orders

"Alrigh' ya mangy lot! We need clothes! Lotus anit gonna starve with us!"

The answering roar was enough for Shi La who merely smiled, her first mate and sworn brother walked over to her

"Shi La, ya can't keep picking up strays!"

La turned to him with cold eyes

"Ling Si, I don't care that ya me sworn brother or not. Speak like that again an' ya overboard!"

Ling Si looked at her before shaking his head

"Why thi' one?"

La looked at him

"One word."

Si looked at her, her eyes were like hard rubies

"whic' is?"

"Abuse."

Every crew member stopped, they all knew Shi La's policy on abusers they got killed, no if's and but's they died by her hand. When they had joined her crew she had gave them three rules

1) Never hurt a child

2) never harm and innocent

3) never ask about her past

The three rules that they all lived by were part of them now, they all hated abusers with a passion one that they got from her. La looked and the crew and smiled

"'ead to port!"

The men roared and soon the ship was on it's way back to port. La walked back to her cabin and entered there she found Ai asleep on her bed, smiling she chuckled and place Ai under the covers silently snarling at how light she was. Making a note to speak to the cook La walked out of the room and down to the kitchens.

~~~~~~~~8 years later~~~~~~~~~

Lijuan Ai had grown she was no longer the small skinny girl that she once was, now she was a beautiful woman that men lusted after. She was skilled with a whip thanks to the one that she called mother Shi La had taught her many things and she had enjoyed her time, but now she wanted to explore to see China and see what it had to offer.

They had been docked for a day and now she was ready to head out

"Ai come 'ere."

Ai turned and looked at the woman who had looked after her for eight years, had it been that long already? Following her mother she entered the cabin

"I kno' ya leaving."

Ai went to speak but La held up a hand

"Listen ma little Lotus, I anit gonna stop ya. No I kno' wha' its like to want to see everything. No want I wan' to do is give you thi'."

La passed Ai a box, Ai opened the box and gasped, inside was a whip. It was fifteen inches long and three inches wide, the handle of the whip had a lotus flower carved into it. Around the lotus flower were rubies, looking at her mother she saw the smile

"Give it a go."

Ai cracked the whip and felt the power flow through her body, she looked at her mother with a question

"Its tha sister whip to mine."

Ai grabbed her mother in a hug and cried, La merely held her and allowed her to cry

"Now come on, I got ya one last present."

The two walked off the ship and down to the docks, La turned to a jet black horse and smiled

"Meet Dark Chaos, and Red Hare. The son and daughter of my horse Red Chaos."

Ai looked at her, what was going on?

"Dark chaos is yours."

Ai hugged her mother, walking to Dark Chaos she smiled. Looking back she saw that he mother was already on Red Chaos, mounting her horse she gently kicked its sides and the two were off all eyes were on the two as they ran through the town. Ai never noticed when her mother had fallen back, when she turned around she noticed that her mother was near the town.

"Thi' is your journey, go on."

Ai gave a watery smile and urged her horse back on, turning round for one final look she spotted her mothers watery smile looking at her. Looking forwards she felt the wind whip her face, her mother was right this was her adventure and she would live it too the full for herself and her mother.

This was the beginning for Lijuan Ai.


End file.
